


Seaside Holiday

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Beach Holidays, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Gwil and Ben won't stop sending them pictures about their romantic vacation in France. Joe and Rami try to outdo them by going on a romantic beach vacation.





	Seaside Holiday

When Joe sees the pictures Gwil and Ben post he becomes jealous. First it’s a romantic vacation in Paris. Then it’s Wimbledon.

He feels left out. He misses his friends. But he also feels like they’re teasing him. Taunting him that they’re on some romantic vacations while Joe isn’t.

“We need to get back at them,” Joe tells Rami.

Rami doesn’t look impressed. “Why?”

“Because they’re taunting me,” Joe says.

Rami rolls his eyes. “Ben and Gwil are allowed to go on romantic vacations that don’t include you, Joe.”

“Come on, you don’t want to play this game with them?” Joe asks, pleading.

“Nope,” Rami says.

Just at that moment, they both receive a text from the group chat. It’s from Gwil. He’s sent a picture of him and Ben kissing in front of a vineyard. Underneath the picture he texted: “Two people who are more in love than you could ever be.”

Rami narrows his eyes at the picture. “That’s playing dirty.”

Joe texts back: “Rami and I are more in love than you could ever be.”

Rami looks up at him. “Okay, I’m in. Whatever ridiculous plan you have, I’ll do it. We need to get back at them.”

Joe starts off small. They go out for a romantic candlelit dinner. Joe takes a bunch of pictures of the two of them and sends them off to Gwil and Ben. He writes: “Having a romantic dinner with my boyfriend!”

A few morning later Joe makes Rami breakfast in bed. He makes waffles and fruit salad. He buys a bottle of champagne to make homemade mimosas. He takes a picture of the entire spread. He sends it to Gwil and Ben but also posts it on Instagram. He takes a second picture of a sleeping Rami. Rami is buried under the covers and only his curls are peeking out from underneath the sheets. 

Joe posts both pictures and captions the post with: “Nothing like surprising your boyfriend with homemade breakfast in bed!”

“Not fair, Ben never does this for me“ is what Gwil comments. Ben just replies to Gwil’s comments with a sad face.

Rami thinks that’s the end of it, but Joe has something else in store.

The two of them haven’t gone on a vacation in over a year. The last one was their trip to Paris. So he buys them tickets to a private resort in Spain.

Rami is delighted by the vacation. He gets time off from filming and they go spend a week in Spain. It’s nice and relaxing and romantic. Just what both of them need after the craziness of the past year.

Joe of course takes a series of pictures. Some of them eating amazing food together. A couple of Rami as he’s strolling along the streets, looking stylish and relaxed. 

When they visit the beach, Joe sets up his camera to take a video of Rami rubbing sunscreen across his back.

“Are you really filming this?” Rami asks. His hands are warm on Joe’s skin.

“Yup. Gotta show off how talented you are with your hands.”

“You’re making it sound like softcore porn,” Rami says. 

“Hey, that’s a good idea,” Joe says.

Rami swats him on the shoulder. “Hope you get a sunburn for that suggestion.”

Joe does not get a sunburn, but that’s only because he makes Rami reapply sunscreen to his back every few hours. He doesn’t post the video online, but he does post a picture of Rami leaning back on a beach chair, sipping a cocktail.

“Vacationing with the most gorgeous man in the world,” Joe writes as he posts the picture. He shuts his phone off after that, not needing to see the number of likes he gets. He already knows people will love it. His fans love anything he posts about Rami.

They spend a lot of their vacation on the beach. Rami’s skin gets noticeably tanner the longer they’re out in the sun. He looks gorgeous. Joe can’t help but tackle him into the waves and kiss him senseless. They let the water rush around them as they make out.

It’s nice. There are no paparazzi and no fans here to take pictures of them. It’s just the two of them able to share romantic kisses on a private beach.

That’s as far as they get though. Joe suggests fooling around but Rami sends him one disgusted look and mentions, “I don’t want to deal with sand getting places it shouldn’t.”

In a compromise, Rami agrees to have sex on the balcony of their private villa. It’s mid-evening. The sun’s setting and Joe can hear the waves lapping against the sand beneath them. Rami is more affectionate than usual. Joe can’t stop kissing him. He’s more in love than he’s ever been. This vacation has done them both good.

On their last morning there, they take a walk across the beach hand in hand so they can view the sunrise.

“This was a nice vacation,” Rami says. 

“I wish we could do this all the time,” Joe replies.

Rami kisses him. “Me too.”

When they get home, Joe goes through the pictures he took of their vacation. He posts some of the more innocuous ones on Instagram and writes: “Romantic weekend with @ramimalek in Spain. Better than anything @mrgwilymlee and @benhardy did!”

As soon as Rami sees the post he says, “Please tell me that entire vacation wasn’t only to get back at Ben and Gwil.”

Joe shakes his head. Rami raises an eyebrow.

“Okay it was maybe a tiny bit to get back at them. But it was mostly so I could kiss you in a romantic location while the sun was setting. So like, 95% romance and 5% to prove that we were more romantic than they are.”

“Unbelievable,” Rami says.


End file.
